Easy Way Out
by Mystiksnake
Summary: Snape and Remus mentor fic. Vernon Dursley goes too far. Will Harry's rescuers make it in time? Will he be the same Harry when he wakes up? And what part will Salazar play in all of this?Slash. DracoHarrySalazar.Sort of.Kind of.Not really.Well maybe.
1. So it begins

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I own nothing.

**Warning: This first chapter is one of the darkest ones in my story. If you are uncomfortable with reading about child abuse, and rape…do not read this page. If you would like…you can skip to the next page where you will find the story starts to become much more light hearted and amusing. The next chapter tells what happened in this one, so no worries about skipping it if you like. And with that said…Please enjoy the story!**

**Easy Way Out**

Harry crouched down quietly in the corner of Dudley's second bedroom, waiting for his Uncle to make his next move. He watched with apprehension and no small amount of fear as he waited for his Uncle to decide on his punishment this evening. From the beginning of the summer it was very clear to Harry that his Uncle had finally snapped. It seems his Uncle has had as much magic as he can take, and has decided to try and beat the magic out of the boy once and for all. So every day Harry waits quietly in his room for his Aunt to come and bring him his daily ration of food, and later, for his Uncle to come home and try to beat the magic out of him. At first Harry's Uncle had been satisfied with just hitting the boy. Lately however, he had become fond of using his belt, as it caused many pain filled screams which Vernon delighted in hearing from his nephew.

Harry, with his bowed down submissively, glanced upward again at his Uncle. He took a deep breath when he saw his Uncle undoing his belt, and tried to prepare himself for the intense pain that he knew would come. Closing his eyes as he heard his Uncle approach, he waited for the command to get up, take his shirt off, and turn around. Sure enough, he immediately heard his Uncle give the command. But after he had removed his shirt and turned around the expected blows from the belt did not come. Confused, Harry just stood there getting more and more worried. Why wasn't his Uncle hurting him? Was he busy thinking up a new punishment for him? If he was, Harry hoped it wouldn't hurt too badly.

As Harry's dark thought's whirled around in his head, he did not notice at first the light, almost sensual caresses trailing on his back, fingers ghosting against each of his many scars that littered his back. When he did, he immediately stiffened against the touches, though he dared not pull away lest it anger Uncle. What ever his Uncle was doing, it frightened him. Especially as he felt the hands drift from his back to his lower stomach, still caressing with gentle touches. At this point all Harry could think about was how wrong this felt. He wasn't sure what his Uncle was doing, but he was sure that he wasn't supposed to be doing it to his nephew.

Harry whimpered as one of his Uncle's hands slid lower, down to the top of his pants. And then lower, pulling the fabric down with it. Now Harry was left with just his underwear, which definitely didn't seem like enough clothing. When he felt his Uncles hand slide forward up to his most private parts, he knew he couldn't let this go on. No one was supposed to touch him there, especially not his Uncle. Why would he even want to? Why was he doing this to him? He tried to struggle out of his Uncle's grip, but Vernon just held him tighter. "Please no," Harry whispered.

"Shut up boy," his Uncle growled out. Now Vernon started with renewed interest his molestation of his nephew.

Three days of this same routine passed by quickly, until on the fourth day Vernon Dursley decided that molesting his nephew wouldn't be nearly as rewarding as raping him. He did love to hear the boy scream after all, and just touching him only got a few whimpers. And so that night he first raped his nephew. And the night after that. And the night after that. In fact, it repeated nightly for almost three weeks before Harry Potter, the boy who Lived, finally found a chance to take his own life. And the walls were splattered in his blood.

AN: Don't worry people. This is not truly the end for Harry Potter. Tune in next time to find out just what exactly I mean, and if I really mean it the way it sounds.


	2. The Plot thickens

Title: Easy Way Out

Chapter two

Ten days after Harry slit his wrists, all of the professors at Hogwarts waited anxiously for a certain boy with raven black hair and a lightening bolt scar to wake up. As they sat around his hospital bed they could not help but wonder why none of them had seen the obvious signs of abuse. Or better yet, why one Mr. Harry Potter had not confided in them about the abuse. It seemed as though this question would be answered soon though because Harry was finally showing signs of awakening from the magical stasis coma that he had been placed in.

Remus Lupin sighed where he sat by Harry's bed. He had been the one to find the boy not two minutes after he had taken his life. Immediately upon arrival, he had performed spells to heal the wounds and restore his breathing. He had been able to bring life back to the body. Then he quickly picked him up and activated his emergency portkey to Hogwarts infirmary.

Poppy had set to work as soon as Harry was put on one of the sick beds. She immediately put him under a magical stasis coma to prevent his body from worsening. For ten days the entire staff at Hogwarts, including Snape, worried about the boy, and wondered if he would ever wake up. There was also the possibility that there would be brain damage.

Now, finally Harry was waking up, and all were crowded around his bed side waiting anxiously for him to show signs of consciousness. Finally, a small groan came from the boy as he struggled to open his eyes. When he finally had his eyes open he sat up quickly and said…

"Who are you all? Where am I?" he asked in somewhat of a panic.

"Easy, take it easy my boy," the Headmaster said soothingly," You're safe and sound here at Hogwarts. The professors are all here with me, and we are very much glad that you finally woken up my dear boy."

"So I am at Hogwarts? But that still doesn't explain who you are, or why I am here, "the raven haired boy hissed with an impatient tone. "Or why I can't see properly," he added as an afterthought.

The professors glanced at each other nervously. Could the boy possibly have lost his memory?

Albus Dumbldore cleared his throat and said," Well first of all, the reason you can't see properly might have something to do with the fact that you aren't wearing your glasses, and the second…."

"Wait! Hold it right there. What do you mean glasses? I don't wear glasses!"

"Oh –um- I see," Dumbldedore said in a concerned manner, "well then. In answer to your other questions, I am Headmaster Dumbledore. You probably didn't recognize me because you weren't wearing your glasses, but…."

"What do you mean "recognize you"? As far as I know we have never met," the raven haired boy responded incredulously.

"But Harry…"

"Who's Harry?"

"You are."

"No. I'm not. My name is Salazar. Salazar Slytherin."


	3. Confusion

**Chapter 3**

**Story time **

_Last time_: "I'm Salazar. Salazar Slytherin."

_Now_:

All stared in shock when they heard that statement. Why the heck would Harry Potter say something like that? Madame Pomphrey began muttering about the poor boy being delusional due to concussion.

Dumbledore says, "You don't know what you are saying my boy. Now I know you have had a very traumatic experience, so I understand that you are a bit confused at the moment, but making up something like that is a bit much."

Salazar glares at the old man and says, "I hardly see the reason of why my name concerns you so sir. Perhaps you would be so kind as to inform me?"

"Your name is Harry. So please cease calling yourself by that dreaded name," Dumbledore replies heatedly.

"My name is Salazar. When will you get that through your thick head?" Salazar replied incredulously. "Now, I do not know who this Harry Potter is, but I think it is safe to assume that you have mistaken my identity for his. So if you would please inform me of my situation, so that I may know why I am lying in a hospital bed surrounded by strange people whom I have never met?"

Silence met this statement, which made Salazar glare angrily. He used this moment to quickly take in his surroundings. He was obviously in some sort of infirmary, but why? Chucking that thought aside for a moment, he decided to take stock of the people around him. Besides the crazy old man with the long white beard and bright purple robes, there was a plump woman wearing a nurse's outfit. Obviously the healer. Then there was a man sitting next to him staring at him with concern. He looks nice enough. Awfully shabby clothing though. Casting his senses out, Salazar noticed with surprise that the man was a werewolf. Moving on he noticed a stern looking woman wearing her hair in a tight bun. Beside her stood a pale man with shoulder length black hair and a crooked nose. He had a smirk on his face, but his eyes betrayed his concern and interest.

Salazar turned with a slight start as he felt a hand reach out to touch his shoulder. It was the werewolf. "Yes?" Salazar asked politely. The werewolf's eyes stared into Salazar's eyes, before widening slightly,

"Y-You really aren't Harry are you?" he asked.

"No. I'm not," Salazar said gently. For some reason he felt bad about disappointing this man. Whoever this Harry Potter is, this man obviously cares about him greatly.

The pale man with dark hair in the corner cleared his throat suddenly and said, "If that is the case, then it seems we have a problem." He summoned a mirror and held it out to Salazar. Confused, Salazar just looks at it, so the pale man just shoves it in front of his face. Not a moment later the boy sitting on the bed yelped in shock. "Hey! That's not my face!" The boy promptly fainted.


	4. Private conversation

_**Easy Way Out**_

**Chapter 4**

Salazar woke up to the sounds of two male voices arguing. Silently he slipped up in bed so as to not gain the attention of those around him. After letting his eyes adjust to the bright whiteness that generally accompanies a hospital wing, Salazar could see that the crazy old coot was having what looked to be a very private conversation with the werewolf. So of course Salazar listened in on them.

"Remus I'm sorry, but I just can not allow you to remove Harry from Poppy's care until we determine how to fix Harry's admittedly strange amnesia," Dumblebore or whatever his name is said to the werewolf or Remus apparently.

"Albus, you know as well as I that this isn't mere amnesia. He really is Salazar Slytherin," Remus explained in frustration, "Being poked and prodded by Poppy is going to do nothing to change that fact, as much as you wish it weren't so. Let him come home with me. I'll try and figure out what happened and also provide the boy with some well deserved rest. Harry's body is still weak, and the boy…Salazar will undoubtedly need some time to adjust to finding himself in the body of another, so far in the future.

Now it was Old Coot's turn to look frustrated. "Remus, this is Harry we are talking about. If by some chance that this is more than just amnesia, and Salazar Slytherin is truly possessing Harry's body, than the spirit must be exorcized. I can not simply release him. Surely you must realize that? Think of Harry's well being. He is probably trapped within his own mind. Held hostage by the evil Salazar Slytherin. Or did you forget what that vile excuse of a man was. Well let me refresh your memory. Salazar Slytherin was one of the worst Dark Lords in history. He caused the deaths of millions of muggles, muggle-borns, and half-bloods. He…"

"Albus really! Get a hold of yourself. It is obvious that he is no more than a mere boy. A confused boy at that. I may want Harry back more than anything, but there is a child laying in that hospital bed that needs our help just as much at the moment. And perhaps when he wakes up he can lend us some insight on the matter as to what happened to Harry as well. So really Albus, I must insist that he come home with me," Remus replied passionately.

Salazar watched in awe as he first heard about how he, Salazar, was supposedly evil, and then how the werewolf defended him even though he did not even know him. It bugged him though. Where would these people get the notion that he was evil from?

After he and his friends created the new magic school (which still needs a name) for all of the new magical youngsters, why would this man hate him so? Once again Salazar was filled with great confusion, but he figured that he might be able to get the answers from Remus. The man seems pretty willing to help me.

With that in mind, Salazar coughs gently to gain the other man's attention. Both men look toward him. One with gentle caring eyes, the other with hate-filled glaring eyes. Salazar takes a deep breath and then says……

AN: I really hate to end it there, but I have to go. I promise though that I will get to the good stuff soon. The next chapter is going to be where the real action begins. Hey, maybe if I start getting reviews, hem hem, I might just write the next chapter sooner.


	5. Like you didn't know

**Easy Way Out**

Chapter 5

As the two men turn to face him, Salazar wonders whether the old man will even listen to what he has to say. It seems pretty obvious that he severely distrusts him, though the cause of which is entirely baffling. Salazar takes a deep breath before saying…

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhearing your dilemma. Might I suggest including me in the conversation, seeing as I might actually have a say as to what happens in my life."

The Werewolf takes that moment to shoot the Old Coot a look. He then looks back at me and says, "You are right of course. I apologize. I was just discussing with Albus how it would be best if you came to stay with me until we can figure out what happened. My house is much more inviting than the hospital wing, and I thought that you would be more comfortable there with me."

Salazar thinks for a minute. The Werewolf…Remus seems very nice and definitely willing to help me. Plus, going with him would give me a chance to get out of the clutches of this evil old man, who I am sure would just love to do experiments on me. That decided I say…

"That is most generous of you sir. Thank you. And perhaps the two of us can work together to figure out the cause for my ending up in the body of, who was it again?"

"Harry Potter, like you didn't know," Dumblebore or whatever said suspiciously.

What is it with this guy? "For your information, I've never heard of Harry Potter. Nor do I appreciate you treating me with such hostility. True I may be in the body of this kid, however impossible that may seem, but that gives you no right to talk to me in such a manner. Now my mind is a little fuzzy on what happened to me while I was still in my own body, but I do remember my friend, Godric, and I going into battle against my bastard of a father, the Dark Lord. I remember killing him and than…I don't remember anything else really. Strange, I know there was more. Why can't I remember?" Salazar ends in a whisper.

After hearing that, even Dumbledore is shocked into silence.

AN: Sorry it is once again so short. I'll write longer next time. So…What did you think? Is it starting to get interesting? I have so much planned for this story. In the next chapter, Snape will make his appearance and Salazar will finally move in with Remus. Oh this is so exciting. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review!


	6. Snape

Easy Way Out

Just want to start off by thanking those of you who reviewed. This is my first story so I am glad you like it! Also, I already have the basic plan for the entire story, but I could use some suggestions for relationships/friendships in the story. Let me know. I'll keep writing. Enjoy!

**Last time**:

My mind is a little fuzzy on what happened to me while I was still in my own body, but I do remember my friend, Godric, and I going into battle against my bastard of a father, the Dark Lord. I remember killing him and than…I don't remember anything else really. Strange, I know there was more. Why can't I remember?" Salazar ends in a whisper.

After hearing that, even Dumbledore is shocked into silence.

**Chapter 6**

**Snape**

"Let me get this straight, you don't remember anything that happened after you killed the Dark Lord?" Dumbledore asks Salazar.

"N-No I don't. I mean, I can remember feeling really upset. Who wouldn't after having to kill their own father? I got really depressed. But then- I'm not sure. Everything just gets really fuzzy and then I find myself waking up in a hospital bed in another person's body. Which really should be impossible. It raises all sorts of interesting questions like- Where is Harry Potter if I am currently in his body? Is he in my body? If he is- How did we switch? And most importantly-Is this permanent? Because I would really just like to get back to my friends now. Without me there Godric is bound to name the school something stupid."

"It seems to me that he already did name the school something stupid," a cold voice said from the doorway.

Dumbledore, Remus, and Salazar all turned to look at the pale, dark haired man before them. Salazar recognized him as the same man who had given him the mirror earlier.

"Ah. Severus there you are. I had wondered where you had gotten off to," Dumbledore said to the man.

"Excuse me," Salazar says, "but what did you mean by that? Has Godric already named the school while I have been here? My Goodness! Has word of the school already reached wherever we are?"

"Calm down young one. You're going to end up having a hard attack at this rate," Severus said almost kindly. "As for your questions. I'm afraid you are not going to like the answers."

"What do you mean?" Salazar asks worriedly.

"Well, the school you are referring to is actually the one that we are currently in. It is called Hogwarts. I am not certain how, but you have somehow managed to find your way over a thousand years into the future, and into the body of a boy who was apparently beaten by his relatives so badly that he took his own life. Lupin was barely able to get there in time to bring his body back to life," Snape said passively but with the faintest hint of guilt and regret.

Salazar's jaw dropped half way through Snape's speech. One thousand years in the future? Abuse? Suicide? Hogwarts?

Salazar drops to the floor in a dead faint.

Snape frowns as he catches the boy, "Merlin, this boy faints more often then Potter."

AN: (Insert evil cackle) Hehe. Hem hem. Anyways……So did you like it? I really hope you did. Cause I know I liked it. I know Snape seems out of character, but this is supposed to be a Snape mentor fic. Though I did go in a slightly different direction then I had originally planned. Sorry about not having Salazar go to Remus's house in this chapter but I thought I needed to get some explanations out of the way first. Next chapter though, I promise. Please review!


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Easy Way Out**

Firstly I just want to give a special thanks to **HPFan-JLM** for giving me such great reviews. I truly appreciate it. Also thanks to **Hambares, Anime Monster, yuiop, **and** barbarataku **for there reviews as well. Please note that the more reviews I get the more inspired I will be to write.

Chapter 7

Home Sweet Home

The next day passed quickly for Salazar as he tried to come to terms with all that he had learned. Professor Snape and Remus had taken time to tell him all about what they knew about him from the history books. It wasn't pretty. Salazar was aghast to realize that so many people thought that he was an evil Dark Lord like his father.

"B-but I would never turn evil. I mean yeah I practice the dark Arts a bit, but I would never use them to hurt anyone. And I would never become anything like my father," Salazar swore furiously. "Urgh! Why can't I remember anything that came after the fight? It's almost like there is something blocking my memories."

"Perhaps there is a spell or potion that would be of some assistance with your missing memories," Snape suggested thoughtfully. "I will check into that possibility further while you settle in at Lupin's house."

Both Salazar and Remus agreed with this, and thanked Snape for his help on the matter. Then Remus took out a portkey from his pocket, reached out and touched Salazar's shoulder, and said the activation password "lemon drops" courtesy of the very reluctant Dumbledore.

Salazar's surroundings spun wildly out of control and he felt a sudden jerk on his navel. Not a moment later he and Remus reappeared in front of an empty lot. "Er… Remus, where is the house?"

If Remus needed any more validation of the fact that the boy before him truly wasn't Harry this would be it. Harry had known about Grimauld Place, he would have seen it. Remus then held out a piece of paper before Salazar and told him to memorize it. Looking at the address written on the paper Salazar felt his confusion grow, "Remus what…" Salazar let out a gasp as a large dark mansion suddenly appeared before him. He quickly looked up at Remus for an explanation.

Remus sighed and said, "Not long ago a friend of mine and Harry's godfather passed away. This was his family home. In his will he left me everything, including guardianship over Harry. As soon as I worked out all of the legal work I headed quickly to the Dursly's residence to pick up Harry and give him the good news, but when I reached there…" Salazar put a comforting hand on Remus's arm for support, which caused Remus to smile sadly. "In any case," Remus continued, "The Noble House of Black now belongs to me and with any luck, one day Harry as well. It has many protection charms on it, the most important one being that no one can see it unless they know it is there. Come, let's go inside so I can give you the grand tour."

And so Remus spent the next few hours showing Salazar every inch of the house. He cautioned Salazar against making any noise around Mrs. Black's portrait, which still unfortunately hung from the wall. He was introduced to Buckbeak, whom Salazar made friends with very quickly. They also had an unfortunate encounter with hidden runespore in one of the many unused rooms. Salazar was quick to speak to it in parseltounge to keep it from attacking. All in all, Salazar knew that he was in for a very interesting stay with Remus in the Noble House of Black.

AN: Wow that turned out better than I expected. So what did you think? Is the plot still to everyone's liking? Please review! Also please send me ideas and suggestions for the story. Any help on friendships and relationships in the story would be most appreciated. More importantly, how should Harry's friends react when they hear the news? Let me know. Send reviews!


	8. A New Record?

Easy Way Out

Hello all! Just want to say thank you for the lovely reviews I received. I apologize for taking so long to update, but I was away at camp all week. It was so much fun! I am back now though so look forward to many more updates. I will also be trying to write longer chapters, but I'm not very good at it, so bear with me. Please keep reviewing!

**Chapter 8 **

A New Record?

Salazar had a very enjoyable time at the Black Manor with Remus. They had used the last week to get to know each other and to do research. While they hadn't had much luck figuring out what happened to him or Harry, they did manage to find a de-sticking the stuck charm, that would remove Mrs. Black's portrait from the wall. Her cries for help instead of her usual yelling of insults was definitely a nice change. The ugly house elf's heads were chucked into the trash as well (keep in mind that this is a magical trash so no muggles are likely to come screaming up and down the streets from the crazy talking portrait and hideous bodyless heads.)

Remus and Salazar then collapsed into chairs in the dining room with fits of laughter. "D-Did you hear her? By Merlin, did she really b-believe that after all the insults we've had to put up with her, that- that we would just leave her be? My god that woman is mad!" Salazar said with gasping breaths. Salazar than proceeded to imitate Mrs. Black as she was about to be dropped in the bottomless trash can… "Noooo. Please no. Stop you filthy blood traitors. You put me down this instant. Have you no respect for your betters? Oh please, please put me down. I'll be quieter, I promise. Oh put me down you no good, rotten miscreants! Have you nothing better to do than torture a poor old woman. Please, I don't want to die…."

"And then you said, _**Lady your already dead. Hey maybe** **you'll see your other self in hell**, _and than you dropped her in screaming. Merlin that was bloody hilarious!" Remus replied with tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks.

The two continued on like this for a while and then began making dinner for Professor Snape's arrival. He was bringing over Remus's wolfbane potion for the full moon, which was in four days time, as well as the memory restorative potion for Salazar.

"You think he likes macaroni and cheese?" Salazar asked Remus.

"He'd better, that's all we have left after your little cooking experiment at three o'clock this morning," Remus replied.

" Hey! Yeah I might've gotten a little carried away, but you can't expect me to know how to use a muggle stove on the first try."

"Or the second. Or the third. Or…"

"Oh do shut up," Salazar said grumpily.

Remus just laughed before saying to the now sulking boy, "C'mon then, Snape will be here any minute. Why don't you go and set the table while I finish up here."

Three hours later Remus had just finished telling Snape all about Salazar's unfortunate encounter with the stove, causing Snape to laugh in a completely out of character fashion. Salazar began pouting, and the two men finally took pity on the poor boy and changed the subject.

Severus Snape took two vials of potions out of his pocket and handed one each to Remus and Salazar. Remus promptly put his into his own pocket while Salazar looked curiously at the one before him. It was a murky brown green color and he was not looking forward to finding out what it tasted like. He looked up and saw both men staring at him. Obviously they wanted him to drink it now. Taking a deep breath Salazar uncorked the top and downed it as quickly as possible. At first he felt nothing except the urge to vomit, then he began to feel an annoying tickling sensation on his scalp. He stood up uneasily to get a glass of water to wash the bad taste out of his mouth when once again he lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

"Damn it. Is he trying to set a world record or something?" Snape said as he caught the boy yet again.

AN: Oh yeah! Go meee. It's my birthday, not really. OK-ok I'm done. Well what did you think? Did it meet everyone's expectations? What do you think should happen next? Let me know. Please review!


	9. Memory Restored

Easy Way Out

**Warning: This chapter has some dark content in it. Father and son incest, and death.**

All right, first of all I would like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter, but my reason is a good one. Everything is finally revealed in this chapter… so it had to be perfect. And now it is…so Enjoy!

_**Last chapter**:_

_Taking a deep breath Salazar uncorked the top and downed it as quickly as possible. At first he felt nothing except the urge to vomit, then he began to feel an annoying tickling sensation on his scalp. He stood up uneasily to get a glass of water to wash the bad taste out of his mouth when once again he lost consciousness and fell to the floor._

"_Damn it. Is he trying to set a world record or something?" Snape said as he caught the boy yet again._

And now on with the show…

**Chapter 9**

Memory Restored

Salazar watched horrified as he witnessed himself once again facing off with his father. "No… not again," he whispered unheard.

He looked on helpless to do anything as his other self pointed his wand at the Dark Lord, his father.

"Father, your reign of power has gone on long enough. Surrender now or face the consequences."

"Now son, you don't really believe that you have what it takes to kill me do you? Face it my boy, I am simply too powerful for you. Why don't you just give up now and join me. I'm sure that would be much more preferable than your death…hmmm? Join me and the two of us will lead the world into a new era, one without the muggle pestilence mucking up our world."

"I'll never join you," Salazar yelled angrily, "You're a sick, pathetic excuse of a wizard, and I am going to make sure that you never see the light of day again."

"Is that so?" the Dark Lord said sneeringly. "And how do you intend to do that? I know more curses than you ever will boy. The Dark Arts are much more powerful than your puny Light curses."

"Whoever said I only practice Light magic?" Salazar said with a satisfying smirk. He gave his father only enough time to raise his eyebrows in obvious surprise, before sending both Dark and Light curses at his father.

The two fought furiously as the battle raged on around them. Both began tiring quickly, until Salazar's exhaustion finally caught up with him, and he didn't put up a blocking shield quick enough to stop his father's Crucio curse from hitting him. Salazar dropped to his knees in pain, but he refused to scream. He did however grit his teeth angrily as he suddenly felt ropes pull tight around him.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. I told you that you were no match for me, and now look at where you are. My how the weak do fall fast." The Dark Lord chuckled darkly at Salazar's angry protest at being called weak. "Now, now son. You know how I feel about liars."

Suddenly he picked up Salazar by his hair and brought him to eye level. "What a shame to have to kill my own son," and with that he suddenly brought out his dagger from its sheath and put it up to his son's neck, before stopping to admire how beautiful his son looked when he was shaking with fear. He suddenly smiled a most vicious smile.

"Dad…please no," Salazar said pleadingly through shivering lips. He closed his eyes as he felt his father's lips touch forcefully against his own, and he let out an unintentional whimper. Spurred on by the whimper the Dark Lord kissed his son more deeply, and more roughly. Salazar tried to push him away, but only succeeded in getting his bottom lip tugged on so hard by his father's teeth that it bled. He gritted his teeth as his father began fondling him.

Finally the Dark Lord pulled back to admire his son one last time before he killed him. Dark, mussed hair from the rough handling. Inflamed, red lips dripping of blood. Pale, skin with just a touch of rosy-red flushness. And last but not least, scrunched up eyes with crystalline tears trailing out from the corners. His son truly was a beautiful sight. It was a pity he didn't have time to play with him further. He was after all a remarkably good fuck. He recalled when he first took his son's virginity. He had loved the way his nine year old son had cried. And he had often taken time to admire his son's pale form, covered in bruises and bite marks, with those beautiful eyes scrunched up tight, as they were now, with tears running down his face. Night after night he had forced him into bed with him, until three years ago when Salazar ran away from home and joined up with the enemy resistance. Finally, with a smile on his face, the Dark Lord pressed the dagger slowly into his son's neck, loving the way beads of blood just started flowing from the wound.

"Stop!" a voice yelled angrily behind them. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar's one true friend, stood pointing his wand at the Dark Lord. Rejuvenated by his friend's arrival and bravery, Salazar found the strength to push his father away while he was distracted, as well as grab the dagger and turn the tables around. Stunned by his own bravery, Salazar allowed himself no time to think and simply shoved the dagger in his father's direction hoping to get lucky enough to hit him. It was a direct hit.

Salazar, still bound in ropes, suddenly found himself rolling forward on top of his father's falling body. They both landed with a thump, and Salazar's eyes widened, horrified, as he felt his father's blood sinking quickly into his clothes. He struggled to roll off of his father's dying body, but found himself held tightly by his father's hands. With whatever strength he had left, the Dark Lord tilted his head forward to whisper something into his son's ear, before falling limply back to the ground as all life finally left him.

Godric immediately went to the aid of his friend, and helped drag him away from the Dark Lord's body. He wrapped his younger friend in a hug and held him while working to get the ropes off from his body. He then did nothing but hold him and comfort him for hours, hoping that his presence would somehow stop the shivers wracking Salazar's very frightened form.

Should I end there?…

Nah!

Salazar cried out as the world spun and changed and he saw that he had entered another scene from his past. From the looks of it, it appeared to be a week or so after the fight…

Godric, Rowana, and Helga, watched a very subdued Salazar pick at his food while staring off into space. They looked each other briefly, before coming to the silent agreement that Helga, with her sweet nature, would be the perfect person to talk to him.

"Um, Salazar, are you going to eat any of that?" Helga asked gently from across the table.

Salazar looked up startled than looked back down at his plate and shrugged. "I'm not all that hungry right now Helga," he responded quietly.

"Well, I don't mean to pry, but I haven't been seeing you eat much lately, and to be honest, I am concerned for your health. Maybe you should try to eat a little more, even if you aren't very hungry," Helga suggested hopefully.

Helga, Rowana, and Godric, let out a collectively held breath as they watched Salazar stare at her briefly before shrugging and taking a bite of food.

Then Salazar once again found himself in a past memory, only this time it was not one he recognized. He stared in something akin to awe as he saw himself sitting in a chair, down in his own private chambers beneath the school that he and his friends built. He had a trail of tears down his face, and his shoulders shook every few seconds. No-this was definitely not something he remembered.

The intruding Salazar suddenly caught sight of an unidentified potion vial being clutched tightly in the memory Salazar's hand.

He wondered briefly what it was, before he suddenly got a heart wrenching feeling that he was about to find out. He held his breath as he watched himself bring it up to his mouth, whisper "Sorry Godric" and then swallow the whole potion. With a scream he raced across the room to try and stop it, but only succeeded in falling right through himself and down to the floor.

"Noooooo," Salazar yelled as he watched his other self fall next to him on the floor. He was helpless to do anything other than watch as he slowly died right in front of him. As the last breath was taken Salazar collapsed on his knees and wept.

Five minutes went by and all Salazar could do was stare at his dead body with tears in his eyes. Quite suddenly he was overcome with rage at Snape for giving him the stupid potion that brought him back to this moment. He pounded his fists hard on the rock floor in frustration and anger, before he realized that Snape wasn't at fault for this…he was. His eyes stung as renewed tears formed, this time out of anger at himself.

Being distracted, he at first didn't see what was happening to the body in front of him. But then he looked up and saw a disturbing green glow coming off from him. He watched in horror as his body started to twitch and come to life. Suddenly the body sat up and with red eyes looked directly at him and smiled a malicious smile. And suddenly it all clicked, and Salazar's memory became as good as new, as he watched his dead father come back from hell to possess his own son's body-as Salazar's spirit got kicked away to be replaced by his father.

AN: Who else was severely disturbed by this chapter? Please REVIEW!


	10. Panic Attack

Easy Way Out

Okay I have gotten a few really great insightful reviews from the last chapter. Many thanks to them! Also **wwwendy**- good catch with the red eyes thing, you are _very_ close.

But I soo need more reviews! Encouragement, feedback, criticism…anything to let me know how the story is, what I need to work on, and where it should lead to. Please people! I know there are many who are reading my story. I am doing this for your enjoyment…So please help me out and review! It only takes a minute of your time-maybe less. Alright-OK, now that that is out of my system…On With The Show!

Last chapter:

_He watched in horror as his body started to twitch and come to life. Suddenly the body sat up and with red eyes looked directly at him and smiled a malicious smile. And suddenly it all clicked, and Salazar's memory became as good as new, as he watched his dead father come back from hell to possess his own son's body-as Salazar's spirit got kicked away to be replaced by his father._

**Chapter 10**

**Panic Attack**

Professor Snape and Remus Lupin looked worriedly at the child cradled in Snape's arms. Not a minute ago the boy had begun shaking like crazy, and whimpering as though he were reliving some terribly painful event. They had immediately tried to wake the poor child, but both knew it was pointless. Salazar would only wake up when he had fully recovered his forgotten memories.

Suddenly Salazar awoke with a gasp. Tears were trailing down his face and his breathing was coming in short painful gasps. Immediately recognizing the symptoms of a panic attack, Snape quickly yelled at Remus to go get some water. Then he worked on trying to calm the boy and get him to take deep slow breaths. When that didn't work, Snape pulled the boy into his lap and pressed Salazar's back tightly to his chest. He then repeated the phrase that Salazar needed take deep breaths with him over and over again. Soon they had a pattern going. They breathed together. Every time Snape's chest filled with air, Salazar's would fill with air as well.

"That's it Salazar. Just keep breathing with me. You are doing good," Snape whispered to Salazar with pride. Then he looked up and noticed Lupin standing a ways off with a glass of water in his hand. Motioning for him to come closer, he took the glass from Lupin and held it to the boy's lips. "Take a sip," he ordered the boy gently. Salazar complied without much thought. Then he was ordered to take a few more deep breaths before taking another sip of water. As weird as this process seemed, after a few minutes of repeating it, Salazar felt a lot more in control, though he did feel very weak. Feeling tired, Salazar rested his head against the Professor's chest and quickly fell asleep.

Twenty minutes later, Lupin and Snape, after getting Salazar into bed, sat together in the kitchen and discussed what they thought had happened. Obviously the memories that Salazar had recovered were anything but happy. They in fact seemed to scare him quite badly. Badly enough to send him into a full scale panic attack. The extent of which Snape hadn't seen in over six years, when one of his Slytherin's got the news that Voldemort had killed their parents for insubordination.

Both Snape and Remus agreed that when Salazar woke up they would get to the bottom of this and try and help the poor boy. Just as the two were about to head upstairs for bed, they heard a scream. They looked at each other in alarm and then raced upstairs to Salazar's room and saw him thrashing around on the bed screaming **"It's my** **fault! It's my fault!"**

AN: Well, how was it? Short I know. But we got to see how caring Snape can be and how badly Salazar is taking his restored memories. Next chapter Salazar will explain to Remus and Snape what happened. Please REVIEW!


	11. Easy Way Out

**Easy Way Out**

Hi everybody! Finally I present to you the long awaited chapter. Find out what happened to Salazar, why it is his fault, and also what happened to Harry.

_Last chapter:_

_Both Snape and Remus agreed that when Salazar woke up they would get to the bottom of this and try and help the poor boy. Just as the two were about to head upstairs for bed, they heard a scream. They looked at each other in alarm and then raced upstairs to Salazar's room and saw him thrashing around on the bed screaming **"It's my** **fault! It's my fault!"**_

Chapter 11

**Easy Way Out**

An hour after Remus and Snape finally got Salazar awake and calmed down, they all found themselves sitting down to a cup of hot chocolate. Salazar sat quietly with his knees drawn up to his chest, not saying a thing, while the two adults looked on at him in concern.

Ten minutes later, without looking up, Salazar began to tell his tale in no more than a whisper. He told them all about his father, about the abuse, the rapes,and how he had run away from home after the bastard had killed his mother for arguing with him about his treatment of their son.

He told them about meeting up with Godric, and becoming best friends with the older boy. Then how the two of them met up with Rowana and Helga and how the group quickly became inseparable. Together they had dreamt up the idea of a school for magical children. It had taken three years to build, and the result was fabulous. It was a magnificent castle as well as a safe haven for the many young witches and wizards who were at risk of joining or being victims of the war that had just started. The war that was being lead by Salazar's very own father, Xantonius Slytherin.

When Salazar heard what his father had done he knew that he would have to be the one to bring down him down. So, along with teaching children, he and Godric also took the time to create a defense group that called themselves the Aurors. They trained constantly in preparation of the war. Together, with Godric (age 20) and Salazar (age 17) leading, they went out into battle. There they did the impossible and took down almost all of the Dark Lord's Shadow Majai, before the Dark Lord himself gave an appearance.

Salazar told them all about his fight with his father, then Godric's timely, and brave arrival. Then he went on to say how he had caught his father by surprise and managed to kill him, and how with his last dying breath, his father had managed to whisper into his ear, "At last you make me proud my son. By my death you become what you have always feared to be, a wizard unafraid of killing to get what he wants. You have become just like me. Like father like son, at last." And with that he died with his lips twisted into a malicious smirk.

"Godric and the others did what they could to get me out of my depression. But I could do nothing but think about what my father had said to me. A part of me knew that what he told me was wrong, but…I think maybe he put me under some compulsion spell, because all I could think about was how it might be true. How it might be best if I just…"

Salazar let out a sigh and looked up at Severus and Remus hesitantly, pleadingly almost. "I-I don't know what made me think it was the only way. I should've just told my friends what I was feeling. They could've helped me. But I-I did a really stupid thing. I told myself that it would be best if I didn't let myself be around anymore. I might sink into darkness like my father. I might become my father's son. I …decided it would better for everyone if I just took myself out of the equation. I took a p-poison."

Severus and Remus both gasped and Salazar looked down forlornly at the floor. "That's not all though," he said quietly, "When I died...something really bad happened. A-Apparently my father's spirit wasn't completely gone, and with me leaving my body, well…He decided to take control. He became me. And because my body technically wasn't dead, my spirit couldn't move on to heaven. I was stuck on earth. Doomed to watch as my father lived my life, pretending to be me. My friends were alarmed with my sudden change, but they didn't suspect what had really happened. How could they?"

"Over the years I was forced to watch helplessly as my father turned my students evil. He convinced all of the pureblood students that muggles and muggle-borns weren't worthy of our world. He talked Godric into separating the students into houses, with all purebloods going into his own. He turned my students dark-used them for his own personal gain.

It took years for my friends to finally figure out that I, meaning my father, had gone evil. They threw him out of the castle, and that is when he once again became the Dark Lord. Though everyone thought it was me. He killed thousands before Godric finally managed to kill him. But even then he never really died. He had somehow managed immortality. I watched as he took over the lives of those with power, who like me, took the easy way out and committed suicide. Each time he became the new Dark Lord of that time.

First there was Lord Kythra, then Lord Mythos, then Lord Grindelwald, and then finally Lord Voldemort. Each time he waited patiently until he found the perfect powerful wizard to take their own life before he possessed them. Tom Riddle was the youngest. He was only ten when he took his own life. I blame the orphanage for that. What a cruel place it was. When my father had possessed that poor boy's body, I was outraged. I knew I needed to do something to stop him but I didn't know what.

After Lord Voldemort's first defeat, something unexpected happened. My father had become trapped to the last body that he had, because of an infant child's magic. Harry Potter. The only way for him to come back this time was to bring back the body of Tom Riddle. Years later-he finally succeeded, but at least this time he hadn't possessed anyone else.

By this time, with young Tom Riddle and my father's other victims help, I had figured out how to come back and destroy my father. I would have to do as my father had been doing...possess someone after they had taken their own life. I didn't want to, but I had little choice if I wanted to defeat my father once and for all. So when Harry Potter took his life-I did it. I took over his body, but I knew that like myself, because this body was not technically dead, he would be bound to the earth as I was. He would not be truly dead. So after I was finished I would have to give the body up...back to Harry," Salazar finished sadly.

Severus, alarmed, said, "But then you will truly be dead."

"Yes," Salazar said tearfully, "but it was Harry's body first. I can't just take it away from him."

"There must be something we can do to make it so that you can stay," Severus said so forcefully that Salazar looked up at him in alarm.

"But what about Harry?"

"We will find a way for him to come back as well," Severus once again said in a way that no one would dare contradict him.

Looking up at Remus, Salazar saw the werewolf nodding his head in agreement with Severus's statement. He suddenly felt overjoyed. For with their help, he became sure that they**would **figure out how to do it.

tbc

AN: Well-how was it? It took a long time to come up with, but I think it turned out pretty good. Let me know what you think. Please review!


	12. Friends part 1

**Easy Way Out**

I want to give a special thank you to all of those who have sent reviews. Reviews are my inspiration. The more I get-The more I write. So please review!-especially those who read my story, but don't take the extra 20 seconds to review. Thanks so much…now on with the show!

_Last time_

"_There must be something we can do to make it so that you can stay," Severus said so forcefully that Salazar looked up at him in alarm._

"_But what about Harry?"_

"_We will find a way for him to come back as well," Severus once again said in a way that no one would dare contradict him._

_Looking up at Remus, Salazar saw the werewolf nodding his head in agreement with Severus's statement. He suddenly felt overjoyed. For with their help, he became sure that they **would **figure out how to do it._

Chapter 12

**Harry's Friends **Part One

Two weeks later, Remus and Severus were looking sternly down at a fidgeting Salazar. "Do you have anything to say for yourself young man?" Remus directed at him.

"Um…that I should have listened to you and stayed out of the kitchen while you were gone? And that I am really, really, really sorry that I blew up the stove." Salazar responded guiltily.

Snape gave an uncharacteristic snort and mumbled something along the lines of "More like the whole damn kitchen."

"But you can't really blame me can you? I mean here I am, cooped up inside, day after day, while you two get to go out. I'm bored. I need to go outside. You can understand that can't you? So why can't I go out too?" Salazar asked looking up at Remus hopefully.

"You know why. The Headmaster feels it would be safer for you if you stayed away from anyone who might recognize you-I mean Harry. If one of Harry's schoolmates corners you and start asking questions, you might not be able to answer properly, and they may get suspicious. If word gets out that you are who you are, your father…"

"My father will send his newest version of minions to come and kill or capture me. I know," Salazar said sadly.

The three sat in silence for awhile. Then Severus surprisingly came up with a very clever possibility to get Salazar out safely, or as safely as possible. "As much as it pains me to say it. Potter's friends might actually come in handy for something. Ms. Granger and the two youngest Weasley brats could come here and fill Salazar in on how to act like Potter. They will of course need to be filled in on the situation, but with proper motivation, like the fact that if they slip up their friend will be gone forever, should keep them quiet."

Salazar whooped with joy, but then remembered Remus, and turned to him to ask silently for his permission on the matter. Remus tried to keep his stern expression on his face, but failed miserably at Salazar's puppy dog eyes, which reminded him strongly of Sirius, whom had also complained about being locked up in Grimauld Place. His stern expression crumbling, Remus finally agreed.

And so two days later, three very confused Hogwarts students stumbled through the fireplace, having taken the floo system to get there. What they saw after coming through was Remus Lupin, their most hated professor, and…

"HARRY!" they all shouted and rushed towards him. As they were coming at him however 'Harry' looked pleadingly up at Snape, who nodded and stepped in front of his young charge.

"That is enough!" Snape said with enough malice in his voice to stop them immediately. "All will be explained in time. Now if you all would come with us into the sitting room, we can finally get started."

And so everyone walked into the sitting room, with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sending concerned looks to Harry the whole way. Salazar for one was very glad to have Professor Snape with him, as he seemed to be scaring the strange kids into not coming at him thinking that he was Harry. He couldn't wait till everything was explained and hoped that Harry's friends wouldn't immediately hate him after hearing that he wasn't who they thought he was. He really wanted their help.

As soon as they sat down, _Harry's_ friend Ron seemed not to be able to contain himself any longer. He jumped up and said, "Harry mate, what's wrong? You haven't owl'd me all summer. Did something happen while you were at the Dursleys?"

Salazar shifted uneasily in his seat, unsure of what to say. He looked up as Snape nudged him though. Sighing, he said, "Well… you see. I… That is to say. Something did happen at the Dursleys. They were getting abusive, well mainly just Vernon, and…(he ignored their gasps and continued)…and he took things a bit too far, and Harry…(he once again ignored them as they looked confused about why he was speaking in third person.)…Harry decided to take his own life…(This time he had to stop as he heard their pained cry's of "what?")

Once again he looked at Professor Snape for help. Sighing, the man reluctantly took over the conversation. "Mr. Potter it seems, was unable to send a message for help, due to his Uncle dictating everything he wrote. When the abuse became too much he slit his wrists. Fortunately, Lupin here was already on his way to pick Mr. Potter up from Privet Drive. He closed the wounds, restarted his heart, and got him to Hogwarts medical wing where he was put in a magical stasis coma for two weeks time. When he woke up…there were unexpected results."

"What kind of unexpected results?" Granger asked him, with her eyes surveying 'Harry' as though looking for any physical changes.

" Mr. Potter wasn't the one who woke up…"

"Excuse me Professor, but what do you mean? Harry is quite obviously sitting in front of us at the moment, so he must've woken up," Hermione replied, causing Salazar to smile as her tone and slight know-it-all attitude reminded him of his dear friend Rowana Ravenclaw.

"If you would let me finish Ms. Granger, perhaps you will find out," causing Hermione to blush slightly. " Mr. Potter didn't wake up, but someone else did in his place."

"What? Who? the three asked urgently.

"I did."

Everyone turned to look at Salazar after he had spoken.

"What do you mean? Are you not Harry?" Hermione asked, causing Ginny to look at him in surprise and Ron to narrow his eyes in suspicion and anger.

"N-No I'm not. After Harry's spirit moved out of his body, I –well I guess the term would be _possessed_ him. It-it was necessary. Not only did I save his life by taking over his body, but I also have the opportunity to finally defeat the Dark Lord." Salazar waited anxiously for someone to say something, but Harry's friends just looked at him with various expressions of awe, fear, anger, and sadness.

The youngest one, Ginny, finally spoke up, "So H-Harry is still a-alive?" she asked tearfully, but with hope.

"Yes. I mean, his body is still obviously alive, and I know for a fact that he is still bound to the earth- a bit like a ghost, but invisible and unable to communicate. When my job is done I will leave Harry's body, and he will once again take control. You will have your friend back. I promise you," Salazar said, excluding the fact that he didn't know what would happen to himself when he left Harry's body.

All were left in silence once again as they struggled to understand what was happening. As the other two contemplated, Hermione suddenly asked a startled Salazar,

"Who are you?"

to be continued…

AN: Well what did you think? Did it meet expectations?( Also I think I should tell everyone that while I will do my best to update every couple of days or so. I probably won't always be able to. Between my job tues-thurs, and writing two other fanfiction stories, as well as actually having a social life…let's just say that I will try my best. This story does take priority over my two other stories though.)


	13. Friends part 2

**Easy Way Out**

_Last Chapter_: _All were left in silence once again as they struggled to understand what was happening. As the other two contemplated, Hermione suddenly asked a startled Salazar,_

"_Who are you?"_

Chapter 13

**Harry's Friends ** Part Two

"Well I…" Salazar shot a desperate look at Professor Snape, but this time the man simply seemed amused with the situation. Obviously he felt that Salazar could handle this on his own, **_or h_**e **_wants me to suffer._** Either way Salazar knew that he would have to answer on his own. Taking a deep breath, he turned his full attention to the witch currently staring at him with no small amount of suspicion.

Sighing, he finally said, "My name is…Salazar Slytherin."

Harry's friend Ron jumped up from the couch spewing things like, "Slytherin!" "What kind of a bloody joke is this?" and "Get the hell out of my best friend's body you evil blood sucking demon," before Hermione and Ginny could pull him back down to the couch.

"First of all," Salazar said coldly, not wanting them to see how hurt he was, "I'm a spirit, not a vampire. Secondly, this is no joke. So if you would kindly take this seriously."

"But your Slytherin," Ron said in weak protest, only to have his younger sister slap him upside the head.

"Ronald Weasley, you had better start being respectful this minute. Salazar said that by doing this he saved Harry's life. I know that I for one am grateful of that fact, if you aren't. And so far he has done nothing harmful to Harry or us, so you had better shape up and give him a chance or so help me I'll hex you six ways from Sunday," Ginny said imperiously.

For a moment all anyone could do was stare at the youngest Weasley in amazement. Those who knew of Molly Weasley when she gets angry were strongly reminded of her.

Then Ginny turned back towards Salazar and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Salazar, though I do wish the circumstances were a bit different. But now tell us, what is it that we can do to help? I assume that is the reason why we were sent for."

And so the three friends listened, with Ron being strangely silent, as Salazar outlined plan to get him out of the house. He would need to learn how to act like Harry, and who his other friends are, and what school has been like for Harry. Pretty much anything about Harry that might prevent anyone from finding out his true identity.

As the conversation finally came to a close, a voice suddenly spoke up from the doorway, "It is also imperative that Salazar learn to act like Harry because school starts up soon." It was Remus.

"School?" Salazar said faintly.

"Yes school. You are to take Harry's place at Hogwarts as a student."

"Me, go to Hogwarts… as a student? Are you sure about this? Teaching I get. But taking orders…learning." He shuddered. "Can't we say that Harry has some sort of rare disease that prevents him from going to Hogwarts? Something that doesn't require homework?"

"Would you rather stay cooped up here all year long. Because believe me, as soon as you walk outside that door, people are going to wonder why you aren't at Hogwarts, and also why you look perfectly healthy," Snape said.

"But…"

"No. Now listen. You must learn everything you can about Potter, and do your very best at being him when we are in Diagon Alley. You do not want to raise suspicion before school even starts now do you?" Snape continued.

"No sir. I'll try my best sir," Salazar replied dutifully.

And so for the next two days Salazar was bombarded with a crash course lesson on how to be Harry Potter. Even Ron helped. It seemed as if Ginny's outburst had gotten through to him. And now they were off to Diagon Alley, where they were to experience a nice, safe visit.

Yeah right.

AN: Well how was it? Please review!

Next chapter is about the visit to Diagon Alley where they meet up someone they rather wish they didn't. Will Salazar be able to keep up the Harry Potter act? Wait and see.


	14. Diagon Alley

**Easy Way Out**

Review responses:

Vi riddle Thanks for reviewing after every new chapter. Lets me know that some people truly are interested in my story.

Flamegirl22 Thanks so much for your reviews! They are my inspiration. I love your story, The Sixth Year, and am very glad you like mine. This chapter is dedicated to you.

**Last Chapter: **

And so for the next two days Salazar was bombarded with a crash course lesson on how to be Harry Potter. Even Ron helped. It seemed as if Ginny's outburst had gotten through to him. And now they were off to Diagon Alley, where they were to experience a nice, safe visit.

Yeah right.

Chapter 14

**Diagon Alley**

"Now remember, Harry usually stays pretty quiet when we are in Diagon Alley because he doesn't like attention, and if people know he is there…we are sure to get swarmed with people. So don't go announcing to the world that you are Harry Potter. Just stick with us and if someone approaches us, just remember everything that we told you and follow our lead. Now I think we are all ready, so let's go," Ginny said quickly before shoving Salazar gently into the fireplace. Saying "Diagon Alley," Salazar was then whisked away on a dizzying journey through the Floo network.

Finally he stumbled, thankfully not falling, out of the fireplace located at the Leaky Cauldron. He straitened himself up and brushed himself off, and proceeded to make sure that the bandana covering up the lightening bolt scar was still in place. Hopefully, that, and the new robes that Severus (yes he was allowed to call him that now) had bought him, would be enough of a disguise to dissuade people from recognizing Harry Potter. As Harry usually wore old hand-me-downs, it seemed unlikely that someone would recognize him. Also the fact that he got rid of those dumb glasses with an eye correction spell made him look entirely different.

Soon everyone else had come through and he, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Remus, and Severus, were off. They first headed for Gringrotts bank to get their money, and for Hermione to exchange hers for wizarding money. Then they headed to the bookstore where Salazar and Hermione purchased about half the shop, much to Ron's chagrin, and Ginny's and Remus's amusement. Severus had already headed to the potions shop to pick up what they needed.

At the registers Remus asked Salazar what possessed him to buy all those books when Hogwarts library probably has them all. "Well, if you recall Remus, I am not from this time. I have a lot to catch up on. And if I wait until Hogwarts to read them, I may be sorely lacking in updated charms and spells and fall back in my classes. Remember, I have to be able to do everything at school that Harry can do, and well…let's just say that back in my time spells were a lot different. I don't even know if half of the ones I know are still legal. So…yeah," Salazar finished lamely.

"Ah…I see. Though I do think you are going a little overboard with the amount of books. I'm not sure Hogwarts can handle another brain like Ms. Grangers," Remus replied in a bemused fashion.

Then they headed down to Fred and George's new joke shop. It was amazing. Salazar was astounded by the amount of pranks there were. In his day a shop like this would never been allowed. Parents these days must be really different to let their children go to a store that sells only pranks.

As he was looking at a hat that supposedly made one's head invisible when put on, he was suddenly startled when two sets of hands grabbed him from behind and dragged him into the back room before anyone saw anything. Thinking that they were his father's goons he prepared himself for a fight, but was once again surprised as he loosed himself from their grips and spun around. There in front of him were two identical redheads who had similar happy grins on their faces as they stared at him. Relaxing slightly when he felt no malice from them he suddenly wondered who they were.

"Hey Harry…"

"Good to see you mate…"

"It's been too long it has…"

"We just saw you looking at…"

"some of our newest pranks…

"and we wondered what you thought of them…"

"Seeing as you are our secret financial benefactor."

Blinking stupidly, Salazar tried to understand what it was that they had said. Whenever two people completed each other's sentences like that he always got a little lost. Apparently he (Harry) had helped the twins set up the joke shop, and now they wanted his opinion on the jokes that they had produced. Well that he could handle!

"They're bloody brilliant! How did you manage to come up with all that stuff?" He said without having to fake any enthusiasm.

"Well it is true that mum…"

"destroyed all the jokes she found at home…"

"but we had hidden stashes over at Lee's house…"

"and we did of course keep all our notes on our past products…"

"so it wasn't hard to re-create some of them."

"And business is really booming…"

"So with all the money we've been getting…"

"we now have endless supplies to work with…"

"making the inventing process much simpler now that…"

"mum isn't breathing down our necks…"

"And we have you to thank for it."

"Well…your welcome," Salazar said unsuredly. Maybe he could ask Ron what his brother's were talking about when he got out of here. Then as if reading his mind Fred and George said…

"You'll also be pleased to know that we did in fact buy little Ronnie-kins his new dress robes like you asked us to."

"He was so surprised and most definitely suspicious."

"He couldn't believe that we had actually given him something that didn't have any hexes on it."

"We thought about doing that actually…"

"But knew that you would be mad at us if we did."

"Well that's really great. I'm glad. He definitely needed new ones," Salazar said after he analyzed the best response.

"Yeah he did. Those last ones were hideous."

"Well we best be off Harry."

"Feel free to take a few things off the shelf for free."

"See you Harry."

Salazar watched as the two twins left to go help their customers. **That was by far the weirdest conversation that I've ever had, **he thought to himself. Then add on to the fact that they said he could take a few of their jokes off the shelves without paying was just amazing. They must really like me and trust me, I mean Harry. I wonder how Harry met them.

Then he smirked as he thought about using the pranks on Severus and Remus. Looking around, he picked up some joke products that looked interesting and put them into a bag to leave. After all, he didn't want Severus or Remus to see the pranks before he could use them on the two of them. After that he then met up with the others.

Looking at the time Remus saw that it was almost time to meet Severus at the ice cream shop, so they hurriedly left. When they got to the ice cream shop they saw Professor Snape standing there with an annoyed expression. They hurried to meet him. He explained that he had finished earlier than he thought and had been waiting the last fifteen minutes for them.

Just before they were about to leave to go to the Quidditch supply store, Salazar asked quietly if it was alright if got a familiar while they went.

"But you already have Hedwig," Ron said confused.

Once again Ginny hit him over the head. "Hedwig is Harry's owl Ron. Not Salazar's," she explained to her mentally challenged brother.

"Yeah," Salazar said, "Hedwig's great and all, but her bond is with Harry…not me."

Agreeing, Severus took Salazar to go get a familiar while the others went to the Quidditch store. Looking around, Salazar was at first overwhelmed by all of the different choices. There were owls and cats, and dogs, and kneazles, and well…everything, but the ones that most interested him he saw were in the back. Separating from Severus he headed over to the snake section.

He spoke with some of them in parseltounge, but so far none were quite what he wanted. He walked forward without really looking where he was going and accidentally collided with another boy. Apologizing quickly, he reached out a hand to help the other boy up. Looking at his face he was suddenly overwhelmed with the other's beauty. Spiked blond hair, sky blue eyes, soft kissable lips…Shaking his head Salazar tried to snap himself out of the trance that the other had put him in. "Sorry about that," he said, "I wasn't really looking where I was going. Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine. You're lucky you didn't scare Gem here too bad though. She's got a nasty bite," the other boy said while nodding his head down at his hands. Looking down, Salazar was surprised to see that the blond was carrying a small black snake with a golden line running down it back.

"Oh! She's so beautiful," Salazar exclaimed.

"Yeah she is. My name is Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy. I work here."

The name however suddenly made Salazar remember what the others had said about this boy.

_**Flashback**_

"**_But the most important thing to remember is that Harry has a lot of enemies at school, mainly the ones in Slytherin. There is one boy that Harry hates above all. He does nothing but insult us, try to hex us, and get us expelled. His name is Draco Malfoy._**

_**End flashback**_

Oh but how he wish he didn't have to tell the boy that his name was Harry. Wait…he didn't. Salazar mentally slapped himself in the face as he remembered that he had gone in disguise, and that if the other recognized him he would have insulted him by now. Smiling, Salazar replied, "My name is Alec. Well actually it's Alexander Mathews, but I prefer Alec."

"Well it's nice to meet you Alec. Let me know if you need any help looking for a familiar. I mostly only work with the snakes but…"

"Actually I was in fact looking for a snake before I so rudely bumped into you," Salazar replied.

"Really. Well then…since you've already been introduced to Gemini here…What about taking her? Not many people want such a dangerous snake, but you seem to like her so…What do you say?"

"Well she is by far the most interesting snake I've seen yet. Why not. May I hold her?" Salazar asked.

Draco nodded and handed Gemini over to "**_Alec_**." "Be careful not to jostle her. She doesn't like that." Salazar nodded and gently cradled the snake in his hands. He wished that he could speak to her but he knew he couldn't do so in front of Draco. Doing the next best thing, he sent his emotions to the snake, showing her that he was a nice, kind person. She wrapped herself lightly around his arm in response.

"Wow! I don't think I've ever seen her take to anybody besides myself before. I'm glad she likes you. Do you want her?" Draco asked.

"Oh yes. Definitely. She is wonderful." Salazar replied, and with that Draco suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him up to the cash registers, where Snape was waiting. Seeing Severus, Salazar was opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the blond next to him, "Uncle Sev! What are you doing here?"

Confused, Salazar waited for Severus's response.

"Ah Draco, I was wondering if you were working today. How are you and your mother?" Severus asked Draco with kind eyes that Salazar doubted he showed often.

"I'm fine, great even, but mother…she isn't doing so well."

"I'm sorry to hear that my boy. Perhaps I should go visit her soon," Severus replied.

"I'm sure she'd like that very much Uncle. She's been so lonely without father, and I can't always be there for her I'm afraid."

"Well I'll see what I can do to help."

"Thanks Uncle Sev."

TBC

AN: Well what do you think? That was the longest I've ever written before, so it took quite some time. Please REVIEW!


	15. Identity Confusion

**Easy Way Out**

**_Review responses_**:

Thank you very much for your reviews. I love that you even sent them.

But…could possibly tell me what **you think of my story** in them as well as just saying "please update soon" or something just as short. Maybe even make guesses on what you think might happen. That way I can see what direction my story should lead. Like who should end up with who and such. Thanks very much.

**Vi riddle** Once again I get a review from you right after I put up my latest chapter. I'm glad that at least you know how easy it is to review. Much appreciation.

Also **Amber-and-Ash** I went back and checked how many times Salazar actually fainted (3) and thought about changing it, but all three seemed to work. Remember Salazar was feeling out of sorts during each of those times. Being overwhelmed by all this information, combined with being in someone else's body and then learning that you are a thousand years in the future…I'd like to see how you'd react if someone told you that. And anyways, the third time he didn't really faint, the potion was at fault for that one. But you will be happy to know that there will be no more fainting. Because you are right that from here on out Salazar needs to have more of a stronger appearance. Though I am in no way making him completely confidant and all powerful. He is just a kid and will have weaknesses.

Last Chapter: "Ah Draco, I was wondering if you were working today. How are you and your mother?" Severus asked Draco with kind eyes that Salazar doubted he showed often.

"I'm fine, great even, but mother…she isn't doing so well."

"I'm sorry to hear that my boy. Perhaps I should go visit her soon," Severus replied.

"I'm sure she'd like that very much Uncle. She's been so lonely without father, and I can't always be there for her I'm afraid."

"Well I'll see what I can do to help."

"Thanks Uncle Sev."

Chapter 15

**Identity Confusion**

"Oh Alec," Draco said suddenly remembering Harry, "This is my godfather Professor Snape. He teaches potions at Hogwarts. Uncle Sev, this is Alexander Mathews. He's decided to buy Gemini."

Severus looked strangely at Salazar, before deciding to follow along. "It is very nice to meet you Mr. Mathews."

"And you sir," Salazar replied nervously.

"I hope you know how to handle such a magnificent snake as Gemini. She is quite picky when it comes to trusting humans," Severus continued with a slight smirk, as he well knew that Salazar was a parselmouth.

"Oh I am sure I will do just fine sir. Snakes are somewhat of a specialty of mine," Salazar replied with a smirk of his own.

"Indeed," Severus replied.

"It's true Uncle Sev. Gemini just seemed to take an instant liking to him. It was really strange. It took me almost a month to get Gem to trust me. And no one else has even been able to get near her until now because of that fierce temper of hers. But Alec got along great with her straight off," Draco said excitedly to his godfather.

"Really. It seems you have a remarkable gift Mr. Mathews. One would wonder how you managed to tame one of the deadliest snakes in the world in under a minute," Severus replied darkly.

Salazar caught on quickly, and a slightly guilty look took hold of his face. He knew that from now on he would have to be even more careful not to make anyone suspicious of his abilities. Draco may just consider him lucky, but if others were to hear the story from Draco, they might think that it is more than that. Sighing, Salazar suggested to Draco that they get everything that Gemini is going to need. Draco quickly agreed.

After talking a bit more with Draco, one might easily mistake it for flirting; it was finally time to leave. Severus had left awhile ago, and now it was time for him to leave as well if he didn't want a seriously pissed off potions master on his case. Before he left he draped Gemini over his shoulders, and taking a very bold chance, he reached out and grasped Draco's hand to place a feather light kiss on the blonde's knuckles. This caused Draco to gasp softly and blush. Salazar smiled once more at him before leaving.

Once outside, bearing a satisfied look on his face, he headed over to meet Severus, who looked at him both amused and irritated. "Would you care to inform me on what that was all about Mr. Mathews?" he asked.

Wincing slightly at the name, Salazar explained to Severus how he just couldn't pretend to hate Draco, as he knew Harry did, so he decided to invent a new identity for himself. As Alec he got a chance to get to know the other boy.

"I feel I must tell that you were an idiot to come up with that scheme to seduce my godson," Severus said ignoring Salazar's protest. "Draco is a smart boy. You may have fooled him this time with that disguise, but pray tell, how exactly do plan to keep the truth from him at Hogwarts. He shall recognize you as Alec but learn that you are "Harry Potter." He shall feel betrayed, and think only that you made a fool of him. He will hate you. Will you be able to live with that?"

"I…I d-didn't th-think of that," Salazar said in distress. Biting his lip he asked, "Will he really hate me?"

Sighing, Severus said, "I'm afraid so. You might have had some luck if you had just said you were Potter in the first place and tried to get him to change his mind about hating you. But as it is…Draco doesn't like being made a fool of…he will most certainly hate you."

Salazar suddenly smiled bitterly, "This must be some sort of record," he said. "To lose someone before you even have them."

"I hope you mean 'have' as in going out with, instead of what it sounded like you meant. He is my godson after all," Severus said trying to lighten the mood.

Salazar managed a small smile, but then went back to sulking. "Why would Harry even hate him in the first place? He's too nice to hate."

"Well, believe it or not, Draco used to be quite the pompous spoiled brat. Recently his father was imprisoned for life for being a Death Eater, forcing Draco to rethink his life. Since then he has become the nice young man that he is today."

"Then surely he could forgive…"

"No," said Snape, "He may have changed for the better, but he does not yet know how to forgive someone for hurting him."

"Oh," Salazar said sadly. A minute later he brightened.

"Couldn't I go to Hogwarts as Alec then?"

TBC

**!MUST READ!**

**AN: Alright, now I need help. Should Salazar go to school as Alec, or as Harry? Please Review and Answer! This is reviewer's choice. So please tell me what direction you would like this to go in! Thanks.**


	16. To Be or Not to Be

**Easy Way Out**

_**Review Responses:**_

Zafaran- "Going as Alec certainly has possibilities. Not just for getting along with Draco. That solves the problem of trying to pass as Harry. The conversation with the sorting hat could be seriously entertaining since the hat should be able to tell it's Slytherin."

Me: Oh I quite agree. Going as Alec certainly seems like the best option. I wonder whether I will write it that way.

Vi riddle-"hm...i think he should go as alec, because then it would be smarter in the begginng (for but of course later be unmasked as "harry" OR actually have alec tell draco all thats happened and then later when "alec" is salzar again draco meets the real harry (without knowing that it is the real harry) and harry could be like "WTF?"  
OR he could go as "harry" and "alec" could sneak in...but i like the idea of "alec" going better..."

Me: Okay, seriously confused. Thanks for playing. Try again later. Hehe. No really, thanks for the suggestions. It took awhile but I finally understood them. I think. Anyways, I do believe you will be happy with my decision. At least I hope.

Flamegirl22- "Okay. I think he should go as Harry but he doesn't heed Sev.'s advice. I would like to see him tell Draco that he is Salazar. I think that would be a good twist. But then when Harry comes back what will happen? Humm anyway I thought that this was a good chapter as well. I'm glad you updated. It was an interesting twist making Draco nice. There are very few that I like where he goes good. He is the bad boy I love to hate. But you have him switching for the right reasons and I do believe that I'll like that."

Me: Okay. First off, I'm glad your not dead. I haven't heard from you for awhile and I started to get worried. Secondly, I do believe that Draco will learn about Harry really being Salazar, but I don't know whether that will be in this chapter or sometime far off in the future, or whether he will be Alec or Harry when he tells him. Let's find out.

Wwwendy- "Harry. And he should find a way to explain to Draco about what happened & what he did...Hogwart's wouldn't be the same w/o Harry Potter there."

Me: First off, Harry won't be there in the first place so…well that really wouldn't count. I agree that Draco should know the truth, but I don't know when or how, yet. We'll see. Thanks for the review.

Kuramalovergirl- "I think Salazar go to school as Alec."

Me: Another one for Alec. Hmm.

Astyra- "Okay If I'm right Salazar is eventually going to leave right? Well, not to jump the gun or anything, what's going to happen to Draco then? I mean, is he falling for Harry or Sal? Is he already in love with Harry? Does Draco know that that was Harry in the store and was just playing along? Is Harry gonna remember any of this? Well, if the story isn't complete already, those were some of my thoughts, maybe they could inspire you? If it is complete you don't have to answer my questions, but I want you to know that I will continue reading until I find out, even if I'm not reviewing."

Me: Okay. If you remember, Remus and Severus told Salazar that they would find a way for him to stay, but also get Harry back. I am not sure how yet, but that is hopefully the way it will happen. Hopefully. And as for who Draco is falling for…I would say Alec, as he doesn't know about him being Harry or Salazar. As for if Harry will remember anything when he somehow gets back, who knows? Definitely not me.

**Last Chapter**

Salazar managed a small smile, but then went back to sulking. "Why would Harry even hate him in the first place? He's too nice to hate."

"Well, believe it or not, Draco used to be quite the pompous spoiled brat. Recently his father was imprisoned for life for being a Death Eater, forcing Draco to rethink his life. Since then he has become the nice young man that he is today."

"Then surely he could forgive…"

"No," said Snape, "He may have changed for the better, but he does not yet know how to forgive someone for hurting him."

"Oh," Salazar said sadly. A minute later he brightened.

"Couldn't I go to Hogwarts as Alec then?"

Chapter 16

**To be or not to be…Harry Potter?**

Salazar, or should I say Alec, couldn't believe his luck. They had agreed to let him go to Hogwarts as Alec. It had taken a great deal to convince Severus, but Remus finally won him over with the argument that it would be much easier for Salazar to pretend to be Alec then it would to be Harry. The only reason they had wanted Salazar to go as Harry in the first place was because he would be cooped up inside for at least a year, as he couldn't be allowed to be seen outside when he should be at Hogwarts. But this way, they could just say that Harry was off somewhere getting training for his own protection. And Alec could be a new exchange student.

Salazar couldn't be happier with his new arrangement. Not only did he not have to pretend to be a Gryffindor, and the Boy-Who-Lived, but he could also be the person that had hit it off great with Draco in the pet shop. Life was good! Well no- good would be if he were still back in his time with his best friend Godric. But, this was the next best thing. Sighing happily, Salazar allowed himself to fall back on his bed with a bright smile on his face.

Downstairs

Remus smirked as he watched the sulking Severus making tea. Well, sulking may not be the right world. He was more like frowning intensely at the unfairness of the world. Yes, definitely not sulking.

"It was a rather ingenious idea Severus," Remus said to the su-frowning man.

"He only came up with it so that he could date my godson."

"Yes well. At least he has good taste right?" Remus said teasingly.

"That is beside the point Lupin. By letting him get his way on this matter you are going to make him think he can get his way for everything. He…"

"Is not a four year old child. Look Severus," Remus said seriously, "Salazar is seventeen years old. He is already an adult. If it were not for the fact that he is already much too mature for his age, I wouldn't have agreed to this. But, he has been through so much in his life that I think we should let him have some fun. There doesn't seem to be any harm in letting him go as Alec, so why not?"

Severus thought for a moment before a look of realization came onto his face. "He reminds you of Potter doesn't he? You're feeling guilty about not being there for him. For not raising him. For not giving him presents or taking him on vacations. And you are trying to ease your guilt by taking in a boy who reminds you of him and making him happy. Well, word of advice Lupin. Salazar is not Potter. So don't treat him as such."

"But I- I'm not! I mean yes, he's similar to Harry but…I know that it isn't him. I mean… I wouldn't… I…"

Remus suddenly collapsed in his chair.

"I do treat him like he were Harry don't I?" Remus finally said in shock.

Severus sighed. "Yes, you do. I am not saying that that is a bad thing by any means. I simply mean that you can't just give in to him when he asks for something because you feel like you owe it to him. You should only be giving in to him because you are a gullible Gryffindor while he is a cunning Slytherin, literally," Severus said with a smirk. "Seriously though. We need to care about him because he needs and deserves our care, not because he reminds us of anyone."

Remus decided that Severus was right. He knew that he wasn't going to treat Salazar any different, because he did in fact care about him the way he did Harry. But from now on with Salazar, and with Harry when he gets back, he would have to try not to let his guilt over not being there for Harry after Lily and James died and Sirius was put in prison, get in the way of his being a guardian to either boy. Especially since he was going to be Salazar's teacher as well as guardian as soon as Hogwarts started.

AN: Well how was it? I don't remember wanting to write that conversation between Remus and Severus when I started the chapter, but my mind sometimes takes hold and makes me do some weird things. Go figure. Anyways, sorry if the chapter wasn't what you expected, as I said, the chapter turned out quite differently from what I intended, but oh well. Next chapter, my brain will hopefully stay on task.


End file.
